


The Road to 10K

by HerEvilRoyalty



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Silly, banter and shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerEvilRoyalty/pseuds/HerEvilRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes, usually between 10K and Doc. Sometimes it's funny, sometimes it's silly, sometimes it's sad - so goes the zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1253

_Breathe. In. Out. In. Hold. Steady._

**BOOM.**

'Kid, how the hell d'ya keep doin' this? I ain't see ya miss a shot yet!' Doc slapped 10K on the back, as he shook his head at the youngsters shooting skills. He had just watched the young man mercy 33 Z's without missing a single shot, and even managing to kill 2 crawlers with a single bullet. If Warren or Garnett knew they were wasting ammo like this, they would probably have a few choice words for them. But for now, they had plenty of ammo for 10K's rifle, and the Z's had no way of getting up at where they were shooting from.

10K rose from his prone position, trying to hide a small smile at the praise, that Doc noticed but didn't remark upon. Himself and 10K were supposed to be scouting the area, seeing if they could scavenge some fuel. After a few hours of empty cars, and empty fuel tanks, he had suggested 10K rack up his killcount with some of the Z's just off the highway.

In truth, Doc was hoping that the usually silent kid would open up a little more. The last time they had scavenged together, the youngster had revealed his name...but nothing else since then.

'Who taught you, kid?' Doc wasn't really expecting an answer, he had even wondered if 10K had some sort of vocal problem, as even when directly addressed, he so often conveyed his answer with hand signals or a mere nod or shake of his head.

'My Pa.'

Doc was momentarily taken aback, but recovered quickly, in the hopes of the kid talking some more. 'Oh yea? He must be one helluva shot too!'

'He was.'

Doc closed his eyes momentarily, wondering just what this young man had endured, and lost.

'Sorry, kid...'

10K shouldered his rifle, shrugging non-committedly. He pointed along the highway, where Doc could just make out their group approaching.

'One thousand, two hundred and fifty two.'

'You not counting the two with one shot, kid?'

'Oh yea....one thousand, two hundred and fifty three.'


	2. 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K and Doc, everyone's favourite Z-slaying team - scavenging and banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the seaZon2 finale, I cannot survive without Doc and 10K's teaming up and just being awesome. So this once lone fic, is probably gonna end up about 10,000 chapters long =p

'Hey kid...KID! Hey, yea. Why 10K...?' Doc shouted to the younger man, as he ducked under a Z's outstretched hand, the head of said Z exploding as he righted himself. 'Nice shot! That's 2015!'

'I told you why. I plan to kill tenthousand Z's.' 10K replied, not shouting as Doc had. He was crouched on top of a discarded jeep, they had already looted it - finding a small bottle of pills, that Doc swiftly claimed, and a handful of coins (claimed by 10K, he figured he could try using them in his slingshot). 10K sighted another Z heading Doc's way, he quickly dispatched it, checked the immediate area, then hopped down from atop the vehicle. 'Two-thousand and sixteen.' 10K quietly muttered to himself.

'I mean, why that many? Why not 3K? Or 17K?' Doc queried, as he handed a small canteen of lukewarm water to the youngster.

  
10K accepted the warm bottle, taking a few meager sips. 'Tenthousand just sounds cooler.'

  
'Ha. Fair enough, kid.' Doc smiled, at least the kid was using his voice a little more. 'Take a decent drink, we'll only have to share it with Murphy otherwise.' 10K made a face, taking a much larger swallow of the water.

  
'I think I miss ice most...'

  
'We survive during the Z-pocalypse, and that's what you miss?'

  
'I miss Oreos too.'

  
'I miss Playboy.'

  
'Is that like the PlayStation...?'

  
'Never change, kid.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. I like Tommy's naivety, so that's gonna be played upon. A lot. Like the Playboy reference, he was too young to 'get' that when the Zhappening began. Plus, his back-story of being quite socially isolated and all that stuff...that just makes me love him even more.


	3. 2412

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K does what 10K does best...kill Z's. And reflect on his father's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a funny one. I sat down to write fluff...and it just didn't happen today. Italics are inner-monologue.

_10K_...he had even started referring to himself as such, inside his own head. It was just easier that way.

 **BOOM**. The shot rang out, alerting the Z's in the area below him, to the presence of potential food. One of said Z's hitting the ground, seconds after his first shot.

He wasn't the boy that had stumbled through the forest, disorientated, lost and afraid, while Z's (he hadn't know what they were or what was wrong with them, at the time) chased after him.

Three Z's, swiftly dispatched, one after another.

He wasn't the boy that had missed most of his shots, while his father patiently tutored him on how to use a rifle.

Two more, perfect shots, right between the eyes.

He wasn't the boy with an easy laugh, who hummed when helping his father build a camp fire. Happy, but painfully shy.

Another two, vision blurring slightly. _Wipe eyes, aim, shoot, repeat. Don't miss. Never miss._

He wasn't the boy that sat staring into the dead eyes of the father he had worshipped in life.

Vision still blurring, two shots rang out, three Z's dead. _Tell Doc about that, he likes two-for-one's._

He wasn't the boy that had, eventually, mercied the thing reanimating his fathers body.

Crouching now, bile in throat. One more shot, one more kill.

He wasn't Tommy, always Thomas to his mother, anymore.

Rifle dropped, needs reloading. Retrieve slingshot, load with sharpened scrap metal, tense, sight, release. Another dead Z.

Tommy died the same day his father did.

Six Z's left, five pieces of scrap metal less in his pack.

10K is all that's left.

Breathe. _Shuddering breath_. Pick up rifle, reload, check, safe to use.

He sighted the sixth Z, adjusted to compensate for distance and wind speed...then there was nothing but red mist, where the Z's head used to be. _I won't miss. I will never miss. Because if I hadn't missed...that one time, that one damned time..._

No Z's left. Recheck, always recheck. Be sure, don't assume, don't think, don't guess. Know. Area clear.

Then maybe his father wouldn't be dead.

'Two-thousand, four-hundred and twelve.' 10K's voice cracked, he allowed his shoulders to slump for a moment. To let the hurt, and the fear, and the anger, the guilt wash over him. Claim him, just for a moment.

Maybe he'd still be able to bear hearing his real name.

 _'On your feet, check gear, recheck area, are we clear?'_   His father's voice echoed in his head, as clear as if he were really standing beside him.  _We're clear, pa._

10K adjusted the rifle, holding it in a less comfortable, but more easily accessible and far quicker to aim position. He had a seven mile trek back to the...to _his_ group. He had scouted, and cleared most of the area. No fuel, no food, no water, but at least he'd found a few pill bottles. They were still pretty full too...wasn't it Christmas soon...? He was going to hand them over to Doc anyway. 'Huh...5 dead Zeeeeeeeee's...' _Don't joke, Tommy, we don't got time for joking, son._

'Seven-thousand, five-hundred and eighty-eight to go, pa.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to expand on 10K's, sparse, backstory. So I made it up!


	4. The Name Game (Or 'the one where there's no kills')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K and Doc quietly pass some time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep, so I wrote this...no kills, just some random words. That don't even make all that much sense. It's too late. Or too early. It's too something. I got a bit melancholy while writing. I shouldn't write while I'm sleep deprived.

It had been only about 3 hours, but it felt more like 3 days. 10K flicked his soaking wet hair from his eyes, trying not to make too much noise. Doc was a couple of feet from him, he was unusually quiet. He probably didn't like being stuck on top of the stupid truck, anymore than 10K did. It was tall enough that the Z's couldn't see them, but not tall enough so as to lessen the moans and groans from the Z's. 10K hated that about them most, the hollow, empty, horrific noises they made.

About 100 yards away, Garnett, Warren and that idiot, Murphy were atop a billboard, advertising some long gone cigarette company. Directly east of them - Cassandra, Addy and Mack were holed up inside the cab of another abandoned truck. They had gotten lucky, and were now the only 3 people warm and dry.

They hadn't separated, or climbed atop or inside of the remnants of a time gone by, through choice. A massive horde of Z's had swept in, and they either kept running, or they hid and waited for the Z's to pass. That had been 3 hours, 4 minutes ago. 10K knew, because he was keeping time. He couldn't even pass the time by wracking up some kills. He couldn't risk the noise, and for the Z's to pause in their trek. They needed the Z's to clearout, to where ever it was they seemed to be going, and him shooting at them would just delay them even more.

It was pouring down, it had been for the past day and a half, of course yesterday, they had still had transport. Today? Plenty of vehicles, just no fuel. Or clear road to drive on.

10K shimmied to the edge of the truck, looking down at the passing Z's. He checked to his left and to his right...the horde just seemed to go on for miles, endless miles. They were going to be stuck here way past nightfall. It was getting colder, and the rain was still refusing to let up. He had never hated Mack, Addy or Cassandra more. He lifted his head, and looked directly across at Warren and Garnett, they looked to be deep in conversation. Murphy was off to the side, shifting from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable. If 10K didn't know better, he would swear the horde was being attracted by Murphy...but that was impossible...

He had made Doc a small makeshift shelter, and insisted that he use it. The older man had refused at first, saying that 10K should be the one being looked after. 10K had merely replied, 'You're my friend. It's not about age. I don't want you to get sick.' Doc had smiled at him, and finally gotten beneath the meager shelter.

10K was considering how much noise he would realistically make, if he were to get his slingshot and some scrap metal from his pack out. At least then he could entertain himself with some casual Z slaying.

'Kid.' Doc whispered.

10K shimmied away from the edge of the truck, forgetting his slingshot idea, and turned his head to the older man.

'I'm gonna guess your name. Your real one, and you gotta be honest.'

'Why...?'

''Cause it's rude to lie.'

'No...I mean, why are you going to guess my real name...?'

'Well, I lost the TV remote, so figured this would be the next best thing.'

10K blinked. 'Okay. Go ahead.'

'John Wayne.'

'No.'

'Tiny Tim.'

'No.'

'Roger Rabbit.'

'No...'

'Groucho Marx.'

'No.'

* * *

 

It was approaching the 7th hour of waiting for the Z's to move their as...butts. _'Don't swear Tommy, ya know your mom doesn't like it.' 'Sorry dad.'_

They were still playing, what 10K had decided to call, the name game.

'Mildred.'

'That's not even a boy's name!' 10K winced at his loud outburst, waiting for the moans of the Z's to indicate that they had heard him...he waited 10 seconds, without the Z's appearing to have noticed his slightly raised voice.

'Not Mildred then...' Doc whispered at him, with a wry smile.

'No.'

'Zorba.'

'What? No.'

'Zebbidy.'

'Are these even real names anymore? You're just making them up, aren't you?'

'No. They're all in the dictionary.'

'A dictionary doesn't even have names in it!'

'Oh yea? And when was the last time you even saw a dictionary?'

'Good point. And no, by the way. My name is not Zippity.'

'Zebbidy.'

'Whatever.'

'Draco Malfoy...?'

'If I just tell you my real name, will you shut up...?'

'In all honesty, probably not, no.'

10K didn't notice Doc's smile, or even just how much he had said in the past 4 hours. He just knew that he would rather be sat here with Doc, freezing cold and soaking wet, than in the warmth with Mack and the 2 girls, or over the way with their leaders and the so-called saviour of humankind. Being around Doc was a lot like being around his pa, it was just easy to be himself.

* * *

 

3 hours 6 minutes, that's how long Doc and the kid had been hiding out on the trucks roof. The kid had insisted that he try to keep dry, even going so far as to make him a little shelter. He often wondered if the kid had been homeschooled. He just wasn't like the kids Doc remembered. From before, anyway. He didn't see many teenagers anymore, he kind of hoped that meant they were all some place safe...and not just dead.

Somehow, this shy, often silent boy, had managed to not just survive, but to thrive. He was the one the group turned to for ranged protection, he was their scout. He even had a basic grasp of first aid. He scavenged, foraged, hunted, protected. This kid wasn't just some tag-along, he was as vital as Warren or Garnett. Everyone relied on this boy to have their backs, to be their overwatch. It made Doc weirdly proud, and sad. He had no claim over 10K, but...if he had ever known his own kid, he'd have wanted them to be just like 10K. Strong, brave, smart, thoughtful, kind, a survivor. The kid was his friend, hell, probably his best friend. Sure, he was kinda quiet...but he always listened. He could repeat back every damn thing you said to him. He was just a boy...he should be lazing about his home, playing video games and surfing the web. Instead, he built shelters and kept lookout.

Doc wished he knew the kid's real name. He would never ask. But one day...he hoped that 10K would tell him.

3 hours, 8 minutes. The kid was checking on the shambling horde again, which is why Doc decided to distract himself, and the younger man. 'Kid...' he whispered.

 


	5. 2488

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K, Doc and Cassandra go looking for supplies. It doesn't go so well.

'Ya know what we need, kid?' Doc murmured to the young man walking beside him, looking alert and on edge.

'Food. Water. Murphy to shut up. Ammo. Oreo's. Mi-'

'I don't think he was looking for an essay, 10K...' Cassandra called back to them, she was a few feet ahead of them.

'Thanks Cass, once he gets started, he'd talk the hind legs off a donkey, really.'

'Where the H-E-double hockey sticks does a donkey fit into any of this?'

'Relax Ten.' Doc said with a smile, while patting 10K on the back. 'He gets grumpy when he's hungry, don't mind him, Cass.'

It was the first time Cassandra had joined 10K and Doc, on one of their salvage runs, and it didn't seem like this run was the best one for her to have debuted on. The kid was on edge. They hadn't come across any Z's for the past 3 hours, nor had they come across any food or water.

'Sh.' 10K hissed suddenly, holding up his right hand, as he dropped into a crouch, already sighting their immediate area.

Doc and Cassandra both stopped moving, quietly turning towards 10K. Waiting on the youngest member of their little team to give them the all clear.

10K motioned for Doc and Cassandra to move towards him, once they were both within reach, 10K grabbed Doc's arm, pulling him down sharply, just as a bullet whizzed past where Doc's head had been less than a second ago.

'JESUS H. CHRIST!' Doc bellowed, as he sprawled on the ground, the bullet narrowly missing his head had damn near stopped his heart, with the pure fright. He didn't get the chance to recover, or to thank the kid, as said kid was half carrying, half dragging him behind an abandoned school bus. 10K pushed Doc into a sitting position, quickly checking him over for any injuries.

'Ki-' Doc's voice broke, he coughed, mentally telling himself that now was not the time to breakdown. Doc took a breath, steeling himself. 'Kid. Where's Cassandra!?'

'Hey. Guys.' Cassandra called from their far right, she was hiding behind a small, once silver, car. 'Nice save, 10K. I don't know how you still have a head, Doc!'

10K didn't acknowledge either of them, he was shoving his rifle under the bus, and making to crawl after it. Doc grabbed his arm, 'Whatcha doing, kid? Who shot at us? How many are there? What are we gonn-' 10K removed Doc's hand from his arm, not unkindly, 'Stay here. There's 4 of them, only 1 with a rifle. Do not move. Make sure Cassandra stays down too.'

10K gave Cassandra a reassuring smile, and Doc a cheeky grin as he ducked down, crawling beneath the bus. ' _Good thing you're so skinny, Tommy, no way I'd make it under there.'_ 'I got this, pa. I got this.' 10K whispered under his breath.

He got into a position that gave him a good line of sight, but left him shielded. He steadied the rifle against the ground, shuffling himself into a move comfortable position. He had to be fast, as soon as he took out the 1 with the rifle, the other 3 would panic and would either start firing blindly, or make a run for it. _'Breathe in. Breathe out. Slow your heartbeat down, Tommy. You are in control, son, you choose where the bullet goes._ ' In. Out. In. Hold. Shoot. Shift marginally. Shoot. Touch to the left. Shoot. Moving fast. Compensate, shoot. Pause, wait for the target to surface. Aim. Shoot. _'We clear, Tommy?'_ Four targets, four shots fired, four dead bodies. 10K almost started to retreat, only his dad's voice echoing in his head, made him stay where he was, and recheck the area. Movement, quite far back, but movement all the same. Z's. They must have heard the shots. Pointless trying to take them from this distance, waste of ammo and could attract even more. 'We're clear, pa.' 10K whispered to himself.

Doc and Cassandra were in the exact same positions, as when 10K had last seen them. 'We got some Z's to the north. They're at least 20 minutes out, we should check the shooters hideout, then clearout.'

'Kid! That was...! That was amazing!'

'He's right, 10K. That was...' Cassandra smiled, letting her sentence die, due to how red the young man was going. She ducked her head, watching 10K shuffle from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable, and kind of adorable.

Doc was still on the ground, he was still feeling a little shaken. Nothing some oxy wouldn't fix, of course. 'Kid, you got that extra bottle of - oh.' Doc stopped talking, his face breaking into a smile. _Well...I'll be damned...the kid and Cass are making googly eyes at each other. Ha. Knew the kid would win her over._

Doc coughed, 10K nigh on jumped a foot in the air, Cassandra quickly turned away, feigning interest in the building ahead of them. 'Uh huh...well, let's go raid that hideout, team!' 10K held his hand out to Doc, pulling him to his feet. Doc promptly grabbed the kid in a bear hug, 'How many times you saved my life now, kid?'

'Friends don't keep count, Doc.'

* * *

 

Technically the 4 that he killed today still counted, they would have turned eventually...ah, what the heck, take the 4 - as Doc would say. 'Two thousand, four hundred and eighty-eight.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much wrote itself as I was trying to get some sleep. I added Cassandra, as I miss her. I loved Cass. And yea, in my head Doc sometimes shortens everyone's names.


	6. 2499

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chickens. Zombies. All in a days work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. It's extremely OOC for 10K...but...I wrote it anyway. Oh well. I kinda want him to act more his age, sometimes. For him to be dorky and funny, to joke and that, ya know? So yea. This happened.

'Ten...either there's a zombie out there wearing a chicken suit, or I'm having one helluva bad trip...'

10K huffed out a laugh, 'You're fine, Doc. That zombie is wearing a chicken suit.'

'What the hell, man? Where do you even find chicken suits!? I wish we had a camera, no way are the others gonna believe this!'

10K cocked his head to the side. 'We never had a camera, my mom is...my mom was an artist. She always painted or sketched the things she wanted to remember.'

Doc smiled sadly, 'No selfies for you then, huh?'

'A what?' 10K frowned, he hated how naive he came across. 

'It was a craze, pre-Z. People would take pictures of themselves, then post them online...celebrities even did it.'

'I don't see the point...'

'Eh, it was fairly pointless. I think people just liked the idea of being seen, of being noticed...of maybe not being invisible. Who knows.' Doc shrugged, 'We'd have gotten some crazy likes and retweets if we could have taken a selfie with that Z. Ha, it would be a zelfie!'

'I don't think I'd like selfies or even zelfies. I'm kind of...weird looking...' 

'What!?' Doc stared at 10K, 'Don't be stupid, you look fine, kid.'

'That's not what Murphy says...' 

'And you're gonna listen to Murphy, huh?' 

'Fair point. I hate that guy.'

Doc laughed, as he clapped his young companion on the shoulder, 'He's a bit of an idiot, but he's harmless. I think deep down, he might even be a good guy.'

'Really, really...really deep down, even then, I doubt it.'

'So you don't wanna be salvage buddies with him any time soon then?' 

'I'd rather take a self-thing with the chicken.'

'Zelfie, kid, zelfie! We gotta get that trending.'

'Yea, that too.'

10K hunkered down once more, checking the area as Doc continued opening and closing cabinets, hoping for something either edible, shootable or poppable. 

* * *

 

Doc was quiet for a time, as he rifled through some poor dead families home, thinking about how much time he used to waste on the internet. Talking to complete strangers, sharing so many pointless aspects of his life. It all seemed so...stupid now. The world ended, and all that's left of the internet are websites, accounts, pictures, endless things...that will never be updated again...probably not even seen again. It was kind of sad, really. Even if they did succeed with getting Murph to California, and say the Z-plague was eradicated...what then? Did they just go back to...normal? Start repopulating the real world, and then the online world? The online world, crammed full of things written by dead people. Happy photos of dead people, photos of people he may have even mercied...Doc shook his head. This is why he liked his pills, his weed...his escapes. 'Cause thinking was just too damn hard. The world had ended, 90% of the population were now undead, and trying to eat the meagre 10% of uninfected... _Okay, enough of that...time for more pills!_ He turned to locate 10K, the kid had moved from the partially closed front door, to a large window that offered him a better view of the area. Kid was too quiet for his own good, Doc didn't even hear him shift places.

'Is the Z-icken still around?'

10K checked the area through his sniper scope. He laughed, as he nodded, 'Yup, I think it's head piece is covering it's eyes, as it's wandering around...just like-'

'If you say a headless chicken, 10K, I swear I will make Garnett put you on Murphy babysitting duties for a month.'

10K laughed, 'Fine. No chicken jokes. None. No eggceptions.'

'You've gotta be kidding me.' 

'I'm eggtremely sorry, Doc.'

'There aren't enough pills in the world, for me to be dealing with this.'

'I'm sorry you find my jokes so fowl.'

'I will seriously shoot you, Ten.'

Doc was laughing though, his previous thoughts forgotten. He reached into his pack, withdrawing a bottle with 2 pills left in it. He shook both out, offering one to 10K, which he declined. 10K always declined pills, he didn't really even take up the offer of weed all that much, Doc figured the kid just preferred being alert. Doc popped both the pills into his mouth, nodding his thanks as 10K handed him their shared canteen of lukewarm water.

'Ten, could you kill that chizombie? Once these kick in, I think that's gonna really freak me out.'

The chicken suited Z was on the floor, before Doc had recapped the canteen. 

'We need to enter you into a competition or something, kid.'

* * *

10K declined the offer of a pill. He always declined, he had to be alert. At all times, he had to protect his people... _huh_. His people, he wasn't even sure when he'd started to think of the group as such. It wasn't that he wouldn't love some respite, something to make his mind quiet for awhile...but no, he had to keep his friends safe. He couldn't risk missing a shot. Not again.

BOOM. 

_Two thousand, four hundred and ninety-nine._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine doesn't understand how beautiful Nat Zang is, she's obviously blind or something, which is why I included 'weird looking' - her words. I'm disgusted too, she's off my Christmas card list, that's for sure xD


	7. 20 Down...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got split up sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different today...

'Doc...we can't wait any longer.' Warren said softly, her forehead set into a frown.

Doc stared at her, aghast. 'No.'

'We can't wait on twinkletoes all day!' Murphy shouted from within their current mode of transport.

Doc looked down at his feet, wishing with everything that he was that 10K would come walking round the corner. Carrying much needed fuel or water. Or pill bottles, that he always discreetly gave Doc. Good kid...great kid. Doc shook his head. 'No.'

Addy put her arm around his shoulders, 'I know it sucks, but-'

Doc shrugged Addy away, 'But what? Huh? He'd never, ever, leave one of us!'

'We're not leaving him. We've given him time to get back, we can't wait any longer.' Garnett said in a very rational, distant tone. 'I'm sorry, Doc. I really am. I like 10K, he's a great shot, but...it's likely that...he just isn't coming back...'

'...A great shot...' Doc laughed mirthlessly, 'that's your estimation of him, is it? "A great shot", wow, Garnett, just wow. He's a helluva lot more than just a good shot to me, he's my friend. I can't even count how many times he's saved my life, saved all our damn lives! You all go, but I ain't leaving him behind.'

Doc caught the look Warren gave Garnett, but couldn't really find it within himself to care. He turned away, from the sight of these people that he called friends, as they were making him feel physically sick.

He walked a few metres away from the group, knowing they were talking about him. Discussing him, and the absent 10K. Doc checked behind him once more, seeing the 5 of them deep in discussion. He quietly withdrew from the area, if 10K couldn't get back to them, then all be damned, Doc would go and bring him back himself.

'I'm coming kid, I'm coming.'

* * *

10K could see the group, all 6 of them in and around the car they were currently using. He wished he could shoot toward them, just to alert them to his nearness, but doing so would alert the 50 or so Z's milling around the warehouse he was hiding in. Things had went south for the group a few miles back, everyone but himself had made it back to the car. He had been hit in the lower leg, his right, by friendly fire. Doc had made to try to get to him, to help him, but he'd shooed the group away, telling them to get away...that he was fine, it was just a graze, that he was right behind them. It really wasn't just a graze. He'd tied his belt around his leg, to stem the blood...it was agonising. He wasn't even sure how he'd managed to make it almost a mile, every step - well, some of those steps had been him crawling or dragging his injured leg - had been torture. And the Z's on his heels hadn't helped, at least he'd had ammo then though...

The group always had plans for these scenarios though, if they got split up, head north 1.5 miles, wait there 2 hours for everyone to make it to the rendezvous...10K had 14 minutes left, before they left him. He had tried catching the groups attention by angling his various pieces of scrap metal at the sun, hoping for a glint to attract their attention. Thus far, he was having no such luck.

He had 3 rounds left in his rifle, no spare ammo in his pack. He had 12 pieces of scrap metal...nowhere near enough to kill all the Z's in his immediate area. He was either going to get bitten, bleed to death or starve, at this rate.

 _'What's your plan, Tommy? You gotta think on your feet, son. So, what's your plan?'_ 'I...pa, I...'

10K distantly noticed 1 member of the group, he was fairly sure it was Doc, was breaking away from the group. He seemed to be heading away from them, and towards him...and the dozens of Z's. 'Shi-' _'Tommy!'_ 'Sorry pa! -taki mushrooms!'  
Now he didn't have a choice. He pulled his slingshot out, and began picking off the 12 closest Z's to the entrance of the warehouse. 12 pieces of scrap metal down, 12 dead Z's.

He slowly put some weight onto his injured leg, the pain was unbearable. He wretched, spitting bile from his mouth. He took a deep, shaky breath. He steadied his breathing, gasping, more like it. And withdrew a long metal chain from his cargo pants, bending over - pain flashing through his mind - to retrieve his combat knife from his left boot. He had another knife in his right boot, that he was hoping he wasn't going to need.  
He was gasping for air, and sweating profusely as he made it down the last of the stairs, using his rifle as a crutch. As he made it to the entrance, his entire right leg feeling as though it were on fire, he shouldered his rifle, and lent his pack against the wall. He had his knife in his right hand, and the chain partially wrapped around his left fist, the rest of it dangling against his good leg.

10K risked a quick glance outside, 3 Z's directly in his path. They all had their backs to him, which he was going to have to use to his advantage, and quickly. He could feel the blood trickling down his leg. He tightened the belt, biting down on his bottom lip, to stop himself from yelling out. _'It's just pain, Tommy. Pain means you're still alive, son!'_

He took a deep breath as he started to move, ignoring the pain searing through his body. He made it to the first Z in 6 steps, then his muscle memory and training kicked in. He swiftly plunged the knife into the Z's head, whipped the chain up and to the side, second Z went down, it's head cracked open. He lunged at the third, taking it and himself down to the ground, knifing it in the head, before he pulled himself back to his feet, ignoring the tearing feeling in his leg. Ignoring the pain, ignoring the blood. Focus. _'Clear the area, Tommy. Just clear the area. That's all you gotta do, son.'_

He put his back against a large metal container, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He held his breath for 15 seconds, listening to see if his movements had alerted anything near him. It seemed his luck was in. Well, sort of. If he ignored the bullet in his leg. His rifle was weighing him down, so he lent it against the container, all be it relectantly.

10K peeked around the corner of the container, 5 Z's clustered together, with 7 a few feet from them. The 7 seemed preoccupied with some birds, perched above them. 10K took a deep breath, _'Stab the first, swing the chain before the other 4 notice, all 5 go down, retreat back to the container. Don't hesitate, Tommy.'_ 'The chains gonna make too much noise, pa...' _'You're gonna be gone before the others even register the noise, son.'_

10K nodded. Distantly wondering if his internal reasoning and voice taking on his father's, was the symptom of something worrying. _'Not the time, Tommy.'_ As quietly as he could, he moved behind the first Z. Silently slipping the knife into the back of it's head, and swinging the chain in an arc at the 4 other Z's, before he'd fully withdrew the knife from the first Z's head. Blood and brain matter exploded everywhere, 10K was already back behind the container, before all 5 bodies hit the floor. Tears were streaming down his face, as he tried to suffocate the screams wanting to rip themselves from his throat. His leg was bleeding profusely, the makeshift tourniquet doing nothing to stem the flow.

He had had to drop the chain, too afraid of it making extra noise as he returned to the container. It had seemed like a smart thing to do at the time, now he wasn't so sure. The chain was very hefty, and also long, making it a good weapon, while letting him maintain a small amount of distance. Luckily for 10K, he was a walking arsenal. He pulled a small canister from his lower left pocket, and - one of several - lighters from his right pocket. He then pulled a knuckleduster from his left pocket, sliding it onto his right hand. He then bit down on his lip again as he bent over and grabbed the other combat knife from his injured legs boot. Mini flame-thrower, 2 combat knives, knuckleduster...20 Z's down, 30 more to go.

10K just prayed that he was going to be fast enough to get them all, before Doc got close enough to them. He also prayed that his leg would hold out, just for a few more minutes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	8. ...30 to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explosions, zombies, fork-trucks...oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super unrealistic. I got really carried away, okay?

_'There's only 30 to go, son.'_

10K stumbled from behind, what he now considered "his" container, he tried to correct his footing. But the pain...

He slowly dragged himself to just behind the 7 Z's trying to catch birds, he threw his combat knife at the first Z that started to turn in his direction, the knife sinking into its head, with a sickening noise. The others were starting to turn towards him, he raised his hands depressing the button on both the canister, and the lighter, thus firing a satisfying stream of fire at the 6 Z's. They caught fire instantly, but otherwise they were unfazed. Which is when 10K realised that he might not make it to 10,000 Z kills.

_'Wake up, Tommy. Move!'_

10K's first instinct was to do as his mind-pa told him, to retreat. But...where the h-e-double hockey sticks was he going to go? He couldn't outrun them, he highly doubted he could out stand them, never-mind move. No. Nothing for it. Sit down, let them eat their fill...thus becoming...10K felt his empty stomach contract, as though his body needed to expel the very idea of giving up, letting himself turn...

Which is when he threw himself at the Z with his knife in it's head, wrenching it free, and rolling himself sideways, away from the zombies. He rolled until he connected with something solid, he used it - an abandoned forklift truck - to pull himself up. He couldn't even put his right foot to the ground, so he evened out his balance against the small vehicle. He clutched his combat knife to his chest, 'It's only 29. It's only 29, Ten...Tommy...' he whispered to himself. 

The Z's were slowly shambling their incendiary way towards him, so he hopped round to the opposite side of the forklift, which is when he saw another 4 Z's closing in on him from his far left. He had raised his arms, and fired another stream of fire, before he once more realised it was useless. He groaned, about to throw the canister, out of sheer frustration and desperation, when he momentarily stopped. _Throw the canister...throw the canister...throw the canister_...no. Throw the canister... at the walking fireballs. _Canister. Flame. Boom._ If he could have, he would have jumped up and down.

He was going to have to kite the 10 Z's...he needed to get the other 19 rounded up...get them all together...blow them sky high. The area would sure as he- _'Tom-_ ' 'Not right now, pa!' -the area would sure as heck ( _heck pa, heck_ ) be clear then!

10K could do this. He just had to draw the others to him, so he started banging his knuckleduster adorned fist against the forklift, while using it to lean against. He was trying to keep the truck between himself, and the fire-zombies. The head radiating off them was scorching hot, and the smell...he doubted he'd ever wish for BBQ again. 

A smile, a pained one, broke across his face, as he first heard, then saw, the other Z's starting to draw closer. It was working, he just had to move things along. He needed them to move faster...he didn't have time to be cautious. So he pushed himself off the forklift, deliberately putting his right foot down, he screamed, he honestly hadn't thought the pain could have gotten any worse, how wrong he had been. _'Stay upright, don't fall. Move your butt, Tommy.'_

He honestly hadn't realised that the majority of the moaning and groaning was coming from himself, he had only managed to put 11 steps between himself and the forklift...but it was enough. He tried to roughly count all of the Z's, but it was difficult through all of the flames, and the thick smoke. _'Now or never, son.'_  

His instinct had been to throw the canister, but he still needed to survive this...he had to move, and move fast. Rifle. Just gotta get to the rifle. He rolled the canister along the ground, with just enough force to make it go a few feet, he then dragged himself back towards his container, to his rifle.

He fell against the container, pulling himself round the side of it and grabbing his rifle. He didn't let himself feel any relief, not yet, not until the job was done. He quickly sighted the canister, forcing himself to breathe slowly, to steady himself. He waited until the Z's were ontop of the canister, fired, then spun himself round the container. He slumped to the floor, his rifle on the floor beside him, as the world around him shook.

A small pool of blood starting to form around his right leg.

* * *

Doc could smell charred flesh...you don't live through the damn Z-pocalypse without knowing that smell. When the Z's first emerged, they had tried burning them...Doc shuddered at the memories of walking infernos, gnashing their rotting teeth, as their bodies disintegrated...they just kept on coming. 

Doc was momentarily lost in his own head, remembering the early days...which is why it took him so long to wonder why he could smell charred flesh. He stopped in a small clearing, trees surrounding him...never get lost in the woods, that's a basic Z-pocalypse rule, damnit. He scanned just above the trees, not knowing if he wanted to head towards or away from the smoke curling up into the sky...

'Where are ya, kid...?' he murmured.

He sigh, as against his better judgement, he was heading towards the smoke. 

As he exited the trees, he could see a cluster of warehouses. That's where the origins of the smoke were...

Doc stumbled, as he heard a shot ring out, swiftly followed by an ear-shattering explosion. The ground beneath him, the shock of it knocked him off his feet. Hands clamped over his ears, he squeezed his eyes shut and counted to 60. 

_57...58...59...60..._

He withdrew his hands with trepidation, his ears ringing. He pushed himself to his feet, considering turning back. Whatever that explosion was...it couldn't have been good. 

The only thing that made him keep moving forward, was the thought of the kid. 

After 10 minutes of walking, and shaking his head, trying to get rid of the ringing, he entered a compound housing a cluster of small warehouses...and dozens, upon dozens of dead, dismembered Z's...some still burning, others just plain dead...redead...dead twice over...hands, legs, feet, a bit of a torso...Doc shuddered, trying very hard not to heave up his own guts.

Huh...but no visible bullet wounds...

He stopped, and looked around himself...the explosion...Jesus...were they spontaneously combusting now? Nah...well...he had seen stranger things...wait. The shot he had heard. It had to have been 10K...right?

There was a glistening trail of dark red, it seemed to zig zag across the area...Doc slowly started to follow it, a crowbar grasped in both hands. The trail of blood was leading to a container, a large yellow one...and...shit...he could hear something rasping for breath...had to be a Z...Doc prepared himself, quickly rounding the corner, crowbar raised...

* * *

  
_Clear the area. Check. Check. Bleeding...clear the area. Check. Check. Clear...too much blood...check for...what am I checking for...can't stand...why can't I stand...clear...area...Doc...safe. Save. Save. Save..._

_Kill the Z's. Kill ten...ten...ten...thousand. Ten thousand. Tommy. No. Ten. Kay. It's 10K._

_Pa...pa, where are you?_

'Oh my God...Ten...' 

_Pa?_

Tommy screamed as his leg was touched, the blinding pain bringing him back from the foggy place he had just been in.

'Doc.'

'I'm here, kid. I'm right here. You're fine, Ten. You're gonna be just fine.' Doc was smiling at him, but... _that's not his usual smile. Why aren't his eyes crinkling...why are his eyes leaking...why is Doc crying..._

'What's wrong...'

'Shh. Shh. You just...I'm gonna try to clean your leg, I gotta see what I'm fixin', kid.' Doc spoke softly, 10K barely heard him.

'Fuuuu-' _'Tommy!'_

* * *

Doc was almost relieved when 10K passed out, his leg looked damn well beyond repair...there was so much blood...no exit wound...bullet's still in the leg...

_I can do this. I can fix this. I can. I can..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...To be continued.


	9. Never gonna get...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, 'cause I've been working on my indie polish stuff so much, it's failing so bad. So there'll be more chapters once I'm done crying into glitter pots xD

10K slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He couldn't feel anything, other than a hazy sort of heaviness...then all at once, he screamed, as the agony of his leg kicked back in.

Doc jumped back from him, startled. He hadn't realised that the kid had came round. 

'10K...' Doc moved so that the kid could see his face, 'It's me, it's Doc...Ten...kid...' Doc clicked his fingers in-front of the young man's face. 'Come on, Ten. Focus on me.'

10K could hear the words, he could even see Doc's mouth moving...but he couldn't seem to grasp onto them. He was dying...his pa wasn't even whispering into his mind anymore...he'd never reach 10,000 kills. He'd never feel any sort of vengeance over the things that tore his pa from him...he'd never get to shyly sneak peeks at Cassandra...he'd never salvage with Doc again...he'd never know if that idiot, Murphy, really was the cure...oh God...he was going to turn. He was going to...

'Tommy!' 10K suddenly blurted out.

'No Ten, it's Doc. It's me.'

'Me. Tommy. I'm Tommy! Thomas.'

Doc smiled down at the kid, he was almost glowing, he was so pale. 

'Don't tell...anyone...' 10K gave the man hovering over him a shaky smile. 

_This is it. This is the way...I end. It wasn't so bad really...there was pain, so much pain...but Doc would...he'd look after him. Doc..._

'Please...don't...let...don't let...don't let me tur-' 10K had fallen unconscious before he finished his sentence. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh hey, Warren. Join the party.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doc is captain sassypants today. And how long has it been since my last update!? Jeez. I have been stupidly busy, but I have not forgotten about RT10K. I love writing this!

Cassandra was stopped on the far side of a yellow container. She could hear 10K and Doc...10K had just told Doc his name...which is what had made Cassandra stop. It wasn't something she felt she should intrude upon. _But it was kinda nice to know his real name, even if she wasn't supposed to have heard it...she never felt as though she could really just ask him..._ She momentarily felt a flair of jealousy, but tampered it down. 10K and Doc were best friends, truth be told, she and 10K had barely ever shared more than 5 conversations...but there was just something about him that made her want to crawl inside his head, just to see the world through his eyes - which were usually affixed to the sight of a gun.

The group had been drawn by an explosion - which really should be something to alarm the group, but at this stage...explosions, running for your life, and no shampoo were just everyday run of the mill type things for team 'Get Murphy to California'.

She silently waited for the 2 men to fall silent, before she rounded the corner. She schooled her features, not wanting to show any hint of her eavesdropping. 

'Oh my God!' She fell to her knees beside Doc, her hands shooting out as though to help, but pausing. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to help. There was so much blood...she could feel something trying to force itself from her throat...

Which is when Doc jumped away from her, as though scalded, as a bloodcurdling scream tore itself from within her. 

* * *

 

'Cassandra! You're gonna draw every damn puppy and kitten in the enti-holy motherfuc-'

'Oh! Hey Warren, join the party.' Doc gave the woman a withering look, as he rifled through his bag. 

'But...he said...I...oh my God. He said I only grazed him!' 

'Don't forget the part where you wanted to leave him behind, too.' Doc piped up. He pulled a small bottle of alcohol from his bag, he was tempted to down it. But one look at the kid, and he was instead dousing his hands, and the meagre "medical" equipment he had already pulled from the bag. 

'Doc-'

'Not now, Roberta. Not now. Just...just get the others. You're all going to have to help me with this.' 

Warren looked like she wanted to argue, but instead closed her mouth. She spared the fallen sniper a long look, before turning away and running.

'Doc...' Cassandra began.

'No, Cass. Later. First...we fix him.'

* * *

 

Murphy had argued the most, when it was decided that they should head in the direction of the gigantic explosion. _Yea, that seemed like a swell idea. Bunch of idiots._

So when Warren came running towards him and Garnett, shouting about gunshot wounds, and Doc, Murphy only rolled his eyes. _More drama amongst the misfits of Delta-Xray-Delta. Surprise, surprise._

He nudged Garnett, 'You need to help her lighten up, she's obviously in need of some serious di-'

'Shut up, Murphy.' Warren ground out, she was gasping for air. '10K...I shot him...it's bad...we gotta...help Doc. Now.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just doing this on purpose now. Sorry/not sorry.


	11. 2 litres down...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K is losing blood, Doc just wants a competent surgical team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, I'm sorry. My little business is dominating so much time! But, I love writing this, I ain't quitting.

_'Tommy...'_

_'Tommy...'_

_'Tommy...'_

'Pa...?'

10k opened his eyes, his body felt like lead. He couldn't even raise his arms. The sun was blinding, it made the people around him into nothing but blurred masses. _Wait...who were the people around him...why were there people around him..._

'Pa...?' 

His voice was hoarse, his throat parched.

He tried to lift his head, but it was as though he was being held down...

* * *

Every member of Delta-Xray-Delta fought to hold 10K down, as he flailed. The more he struggled to move, the more blood leaked from his ruined leg. 

'Warren, knock him out! Now, knock him out!'

'How!? Doc-I-I don-'

'KNOCK HIM OUT, ROBERTA!'

'Sorry, 10-' Warren ground out, as she hit 10k in the side of his head, with his sniper rifle.

The kid's body went limp again, Doc gasped for air, the panic that was clawing at him withdrawing, as the boy lapsed back into unconsciousness. 

The entire delta group were on the ground, around their fallen sniper. Every one of them, even Murphy, was covered in 10k's blood. Doc especially so...

Doc tried to block out everything, especially the ragged breathing that was slowing by the second, from the boy he was cutting into. The bullet hadn't exited, he'd managed to dig it out, but in doing so had knicked an artery... _there was so much blood...how does he even have any left..._

'Er...I...he...-' Doc cleared his throat, cleared his mind. 'Garnett, get a needle from my pack, disinfect it. I need blood. O. I need O. Now. Don't care who it's from, just hurry the hell up!'

No one moved. Cassandra was looking at her shaking, blood coated hands. Warren was running red tinted fingers through 10K's sweat slick hair. Addy was crying, as she grasped 10K's left hand, while Mack held her, unable to take his eyes from 10K's destroyed leg. Murphy was to Doc's left, he was the only one that had offered to help Doc with the "surgery". Garnett was across from Doc, holding the kid down, but otherwise silent. 

Doc saw all of them, took all of them in...tried very hard to understand how traumatic all of this was for them, but he just didn't have the time. 

'GARNETT! NOW!'

Garnett jumped at Doc's raised voice, staggered to his feet and left Doc's peripheral vision.

'Doc...' Murphy half-whispered, 'Doc...I'm O, but...'

Doc looked at Murphy, 'You're not really the villian afterall, are you, Murph?' Doc whispered back.

'Mack, Addy, what are your blood types?' 

'Uhm...' Mack mumbled, shrugging helplessly.

'I'm O-.' Addy murmered.

'Garnett, jab Addy, I need blood now.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I'm no doctor. So I'm making all of the medical stuff up, as I go. Winging it, basically.


	12. All roads lead to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'To 10K...our fallen sniper...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been forever. But there's no way I can just stop writing 10K & Doc adventures!

'Doc...do...do you wanna...I dunno, say something...?' Warren murmured to Doc, trying to offer him a supportive smile. 'You...well, you know. You and the kid, you were practically inseperable...'

Doc nodded mutely, mentally trying to pull himself together. Truth be told, he was still struggling with nightmares from the..."surgery" he had been forced to conduct on 10K...on Tommy, as he now knew him to be truly called. He cleared his throat, raised the tin can of weak booze, 'To 10K...our fallen sniper...'

The group all raised their drinking vessels (tin cans, chipped mugs, a small saucepan, broken ladle), 'To 10K.' They all repeated.

* * *

 

'...You guys realise that I'm here, right?' 10K asked from Doc's right side. 'And, and...I'm not the fallen sniper, I can still snipe.' He announced defensively.

'Yea...from the ground...' Murphy muttered under his breath.

'Aw, we know, sweetie,' Addy cooed at 10K, ruffling his forever messy black hair, 'But you're too young for alcohol, so let the grown ups celebrate your birthday for you!'

10K rolled his eyes, and readjusted his bandaged leg. He was getting stronger everyday, thanks to the man beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but I'm writing regularly from now.


	13. Doc's Daymare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Doc chapter, where he just isn't okay.

_He raised his blood soaked hand to wipe away the sweat dripping into his eyes, succeeding in merely streaking even more blood across his brow._

_'Gotta...gotta stop this...damn bleeding...' he was talking to himself, hysteria creeping up on him._

_He sliced into the cold flesh of 10K's leg once more, elongating the already gaping wound._

_'It's alright, kid. I'm gonna fix this...'_

_Doc had been cutting, stitching, fixing, killing, dying himself for hours...it was never ending...there was just too much blood... 'Too...too...much...blood...'_

'Doc! Hey, Doc!' Doc startled awake, he swore he could smell the iron tang of 10K's blood, still stinging his nostrils. 'Wha...?' he mumbled, rubbing his weary eyes. Once his vision cleared, he sat up and almost collided with 10K.

'Doc, you okay...?' the young man queried, righting himself, as he searched through his pack. He pulled something out, a protein bar (expiry 12th December 2016) and tossed it to Doc.

Doc fumbled the catch, but smiled at the younger man gratefully. 'Thanks, kid.'

'We gotta get moving, Garnett wants to hit some old base.' 10K grabbed Doc's bag, dropping some pill bottles and bandages into it, before zipping it closed. Then helping the older man to his feet.

Doc sighed. It had been months since 10K's life threatening gunshot, and he still had nightmares about it. Hell, he had daymares about it, as it was during the day when he even bothered to try to dose now. He liked being awake during the night, on the odd occassion when 10K did sleep, it was reassuring to hear his soft breathing. You had to really listen for it, of course. Like everything the kid did, it was almost silent. Doc found himself often grasping the young man's arm, just to reassure himself that he really was alive. That he hadn't managed to kill him, all those months ago...

Doc either needed a lot more pills...or to go hardcore cold-turkey. He sure as hell couldn't keep going on like this. It was 10 that had been hurt, but it was Doc that was scarred by it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not even close to done with this. It's just trying to find the time to update! =(


	14. Getting back on the Road...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickie post 'Resurrection Z'.

He was still in a state of shock. He'd been prepared to aim down his scope and put a bullet in Garnett's head...but Warren had insisted on it being her...it had brought it all back. His pa. How he'd stared into those dead eyes...for days...but Warren...she'd...she'd just ended it. Given him the mercy, that he would so desperately have wanted.

It was in that moment that 10K vowed to never hesitate again. If he had the shot, he would take the shot. It was his job to protect his fam... _huh...his family...these...misfits. Delta X-Ray Delta...just when had he started thinking of them as family..._

He hadn't gotten to know Garnett all that well. 10K tended to spend all of his time either alone, with Doc, Cassandra, or that idiot, Murphy (against his will, but Warren would insist). But he had still cared for Garnett, he was like a slightly gruff uncle. Which probably made Warren the aunt...Addy a cousin, Mack the annoying in-law, Cassandra...love interest. Well, in his dreams. Murphy was that creepy dude that didn't realise he wasn't actually invited, but just turned up anyway. And Doc...he was of course the father figure.

_No one will ever replace you, Pa._

_I know, Tommy._

10K was both shocked and relieved to hear his Pa's voice in his head, he hadn't heard him since...well, since **that** day. He had worried that when Doc had fixed his leg, maybe he had fixed his brain too.

_Quit daydreaming, Tommy. You got a job to do, son._

_Sorry, Pa._

10K readjusted his rifle, he had a competition to win...


	15. Morgue Draw Number...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta-Xray-Delta have a small pit stop. You know, in a morgue. As you do.

The morgue drawer was cold, but not the most uncomfortable place 10K had ever hunkered down. The noises were the worst part. Not just the z's either, the noises of his...friends, they were probably the most unsettling part. Doc was the clearest to hear, but he could hear mumbling or soft whimpers from the others. It set his teeth on edge.

He could hear Doc mumbling right now, what 10K assumed to be song lyrics, and humming along to music only he could hear. He usually found the sound of Doc's voice a comfort, but right now, what with the words being indistinct and with a slight echo from the small metal coffin-like boxes...it was unnerving.

The z's banging around in the main room, the reverberating shudders along his draw when they collided into his door. He was honestly surprised he hadn't managed to bite straight through his own tongue.

_Tommy._

'Pa...' 10K, who usually internally replied allowed himself to say it out loud, albeit it hushed. If his voice broke on the tiny word, well it's not like the others were going to hear him clearly over the noise from outside anyway.

_Focus, son. Breathe in, that's it. Hold it. Okay, slow exhale._

He let go of the his breath slowly, taking in another deep inhale, holding 'til the count of 10, then exhaling. He repeated this for what felt like hours, but was actually only 2 minutes. By the time he was aware enough to allow his breathing to return to normal, his heart had slowed down considerably. He felt clammy, but less shaky and panicked.

'Thanks, Pa.' he whispered into the empty morgue drawer.

He allowed himself to drift, to ignore the gut-churning sounds all around him.

_You sleep where you can, when you can, Tommy. Close your eyes, son._

So he did. And for once, he didn't dream. Not even of his pa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am getting back into writing about our killcount, I promise! I keep getting sidetracked with 10K whump =/


End file.
